Some Day
by ChocolateCoveredJockey
Summary: Death brings pain...even to the happiest newsie on the group. Nothing hurts worse then to lose the one you love. OneShot BlinkOC


This story I submitted to Rogue and Stress's Strogue fan fiction contest, but I wanted to share it with the rest of the Newsie universe. I do not own Blink (he belongs to Disney), Kat (she belongs to my friend Sarah), or the song Who You'd Be Today (it belongs to Kenny Chesney). I am not responsible for any tears shed over this fic...I just write what my muses command me to. I hope you like it.

Some Day

**Sunny days seem to hurt the most.**

**I wear the pain like a heavy coat.**

**I feel you everywhere I go.**

**I see your smile, see your face, **

**I hear you laughin' in the rain.**

**I still can't believe you're gone.**

"This place is a mess!"

"Way ta go Captain Obvious. Do you want a cookie?" The lodging house erupted in laughter at David's annoyed look directed at Skittery.

"Aw, come on, Davey," Jack threw an arm around his pal's shoulders. "It ain't all that bad."

David's eyebrow rose slightly as he pointed at the leader's bed. "Um…Jack, I think that shirt under your bed just moved."

Everyone turned to look under said bed. Eyes widened as the shirt truly did move, then screams filled the bunk room when a huge rat exploded from beneath Jack's shirt.

"Kill it!" Specs screamed from his place on a chair.

"Ah! It's after me! Save me!" Dutchy screamed like a girl as the rat chased him around the room.

Nearly every newsie was going crazy when the door opened, Blink standing in the doorway. His eyebrow rose at the screaming boys who pointed at the rat headed straight for him. With a shrug, he stepped aside, letting the rodent run out. Specs stepped down off his chair as the boys fell silent, flushing at how stupid they must have looked and sounded.

Blink didn't look at them as he walked to the bathroom and crawled up to sit in the window sill. Rain was still falling, pounding against the glass. His bright eye followed the rivers left by the droplets as they slid towards the edge of the window and disappeared. He could feel their eyes watching him, worried at his silence. It had been two years. Two years since they'd seen him smile or laugh. Two years since they'd heard him tease Skittery for being so sour and melancholy. Two years since the rain had stopped being his comfort.

Tears filled his eyes as he listened to the rain fall. Most newsies thought the rain a curse. No one wanted to buy a soggy newspaper…Heck, no one even wanted to be outside in the rain. But, for Blink, the rain used to be a thing of freedom. No selling meant he could have fun and act like the kid he never had a chance to be.

**It ain't fair. You died too young,**

**Like the story that had just begun,**

**But death tore the pages all away.**

**God knows how I miss you,**

**All the hell that I've been through,**

**Just knowin' no one could take your place,**

**An' sometimes I wonder**

**Who you'd be today.**

_-Flashback-_

_Thunder clapped overhead, following a bright flash of lightning. But Blink didn't seem to hear or see or care. His hat was off and his hair was soaked against his head, but his eye was bright. Mud puddles scattered around him were far from ignored as he jumped from one to the other, water splashing up over his already soaked body._

_"Blink!" Her voice broke through his happy thoughts._

_"Katty!" He grinned at the red-headed girl on the front steps._

_"What are you doing?!" She laughed at him, her eyes dancing._

_"Playing in the rain. What's it look like?" He grinned at her mischievously._

_"No! I know what going through that mind—Blink!" She shrieked as he threw her over his shoulder, carrying her into the rain with him._

_"What?" He grinned, dropping her in a huge puddle. "You look good wet."_

_"Blink!" She glared at him. "I'm going to kill you!"_

**Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?**

**Settle down with a family,**

**I wonder what you'd name your babies?**

**Some days the sky's so blue,**

**I feel like I can talk to you,**

**An' I know it might sound crazy.**

_Blink laughed and pulled her up, folding her close in his arms. "No you won't cause you love me way too much."_

_"Oh? Do I?" Her voice was soft and teasing._

_"Yes you do." His mouth smirked before he kissed her softly._

_"Mm…maybe I do…" She whispered, pulling him down to kiss her again._

_-End Flashback-_

He didn't realize he was crying again till he tasted salt on his lips. A sob broke through his closely guarded defenses. He stumbled to his feet and towards the door, needing to escape the memories.

"Blink?" Mush's gentle voice broke through his sorrow muffled mind.

"Not now, Mush."

"Blink, you have to stop this. I can't just sit by and watch you kill yourself like this."

"Stop it, Mush." His voice was flat and lifeless. He didn't even look at his best friend as he tried to push past him.

"No! I won't stop!" Mush slammed him back against the wall, his voice loud and sharp. "She's gone, Blink! She's been gone for two years now. And, she's not coming back."

Blink's fist connected hard with Mush's face, sending the boy reeling. Without a word, he left the stunned newsies staring after him as he climbed down the fire escape and disappeared into the rain.

**It ain't fair. You died too young,**

**Like the story that had just begun,**

**But death tore the pages all away.**

**God knows how I miss you,**

**All the hell that I've been through, **

**Just knowin' no one could take your place.**

**An' sometimes I wonder,**

**Who you'd be today.**

The cemetery was gray and dreary, just like cemeteries should be. He stumbled through the grounds, tears and rain blinding him. Sobs shook his body, making it hard for him to walk. He finally reached the far corner of the grounds, falling to his knees before a small, simple grave marker. His head bowed to the moist earth as he sobbed.

"Kat…Oh my Katty…Why? Why did you have to leave me?" He whispered to her grave.

**Today, Today, Today**

**Today, Today, Today**

_-Flashback-_

_It happened so fast. They'd been walking, minding their own business. Out of no where, a fist shot from the dark, colliding with Blink's blind side. Kat's screams filled his ringing ears as the fists fell hard and fast on his body. Morris was good when he cheated and beat an unsuspecting man. Oscar held Kat back, her struggling having no affect on his tight hold on her. Then, his hands moved to touch her, and Blink saw red._

_With a roar, he leapt to his feet, knocking Morris off balance. His fist came up so fast there was a small whistling wind behind it, the upper cut hitting Morris' jaw like a sledge hammer. The crack rang out sharply through the alley, echoing off the brick walls. Oscar watched his brother fall to the ground unconscious then turned murderous eyes on Blink. A flash of moonlight on the blade of a wicked switchblade before it sank into the soft flesh of Kat's side. Crimson blood poured from the wound, staining her dress and hands as she fell to her knees._

_"Kat!" Blink raced to her side, tears streaming down his face. "Oh God…" _

_Her warm blood on his hands was too much. It numbed him to the core. He clung to her, trying to keep her with him as his eyes watched her life drift away from him._

_"Don't leave me, Katty…" He whispered, kissing her lips gently, his tears mingling with hers._

_Blood stained finger tips brushed his cheek then touched his lips. "I'm always with you." Her words were soft, barely audible, then she was gone._

_-End Flashback-_

**Sunny days seem to hurt the most. **

**I wear the pain like a heavy coat.**

**The only thing that gives me hope,**

**Is I know I'll see you again some day.**

The rain softened its fall till it was barely a drizzle. An occasional large drop would land on his head from the trees above, sending chills down his spine. Very slowly, Blink sat back on his heels, his eyes moving over the stone.

God only knew how much he missed her. Her smile…her laugh…her touch…His heart ached even more as he pulled a revolver from his pocket. He closed his eyes, pressing the cool barrel against his temple and swallowed hard. God understood…

**Some day, Some day, Some day**

His finger tightened on the trigger.


End file.
